Forever in a dream
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: The villagers of Konoha are against Sasuke's return. Feeling miserable, can things turn better when Naruto is made his guardian?


**Hello! It's me again! Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy and I don't have**** Microsoft Word on my own computer. **

**BTW, if you peeps are interested in reading RG Veda fanfiction, message me. I've written two and would love some feedback on them. **

**Now, this is something that came to me while I was at history test. It might be a bit crappy, because I couldn't write it all down. I have this really scary teacher and I wanted to stay on her good side. **

**There is this icon and I kind of got the inspiration from it. There is a text "When in Naruto world you say 'Who'd fall for THAT?!' Naruto will."**

Sasuke had just gotten back from Orochimaru. He was denied training so he was just walking around the village and trying to get to the Hokage Tower. The villagers were giving him weird looks.

"Honey, don't look! He's a traitor." Sasuke saw a boy and his mother who had started to walk away from the Uchiha. This was a normal occurrence. People didn't trust him anymore. Even _his_ Naruto was more popular.

Some men were discussing and occasionally staring at Sasuke. Sasuke heard what they were saying. They didn't care if they were heard or not. "I think he is pretending to be on our side. Then, when we think we are safe, that snake friend of his'll attack and kill us all."

"_Stupid shits! Why would I go running back to that snake pedofile?! I just wanted to get stronger and kill my brother. I guess no one cares about me being back and all. Even my fangirls have abandoned me."_ While thinking, Sasuke had arrived at the Hokage Tower. He had to go there every day, until someone starts to watch over him.

Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice from inside the room. Naruto was whining about something stupid again. Dobe had changed a lot during the years Sasuke hadn't seen him. He was good-looking and tall. He had even lost all of his baby fat. Now HE had all the fangirls who were currently hiding outside the building.

Sasuke knocked on the door and Tsunade called him in. She had found a guardian to watch over his doings. Naruto was looking very nervous standing there right next to the Hokage. _"Let it be me, let it be me. Baa-chan knows I'd take a good care of him. Besides, I'm probably the only one who'd even go close enough to actually guard him." _

"Uzumaki! You are to guard Uchiha Sasuke's every move. Report to me if there is even a slight chance of him leaving the village. I expect to see you two here every morning for check-ups." Tsunade was using her scary hokage voice. She had decided that the smartest move is to let Naruto take care of Sasuke. They know each other well enough.

When the two boys got out of the building the people on the street looked really surprised. "The Uchiha boy has someone to guard him?" "It's good to let that Kyuubi kid watch over him, he has enough power to stop that traitor." "I still think that all this innocence is just an act." "That boy's character hasn't changed one bit. Wonder why all girls liked him so much. No one falls for an angsting boy!"

Suddenly all of the villagers stopped gossiping when Naruto led Sasuke away from the street. They walked to the woods. At a small clearing Naruto stopped. "Sorry 'bout that. Everyone in the village doesn't think that you are a traitor. Some are just so scared that they are blaming the first person possible. Most of your friends still believe in you."

Naruto sat down and started to watch the clouds. Sasuke decided to follow his example. Soon they were both laying on the soft crass. Suddenly Sasuke spoke: "Am I a traitor?" Naruto was deep in thought, so he didn't quite realize who Sasuke was talking to. Then he answered: "Of course not! Don't' believe everything you hear on the streets. I know you are not a traitor and I am your friend. Besides, I know you would never ever leave me again." Sasuke was looking as happy as his Uchiha pride let him. "Hn. You are such a dobe, Dobe." Naruto tried to punch him, but Sasuke blocked it and soon they had a sparring match.

Eventually, Sasuke won as he pinned Naruto down. They were both smiling, because things were going back to normal. Then Naruto started to laugh like he was crazy. His face was red from sparring and laughing. Suddenly Naruto stopped laughing and stared at the Uchiha. "I missed you, you know. I wanted to go look for you, but Tsunade wouldn't let me. I'm happy you came back."

Sasuke was staring down at the kitsune boy. Naruto couldn't quite decipher the look on the older boy's face. He started to blush. Not only had Naruto missed the young Uchiha, he had also dreamed about the boy. Somewhere along that time he had started to fall for his lost team-mate. He was sure that he loved Sasuke. If only Sasuke loved him back.

When their lips touched it was like heaven for the both of them. Sasuke had missed _his_ dobe and had a dream or two of his own. Being home wasn't so bad, if you just had someone waiting for you there. When they broke the kiss to breathe, they were smiling happily. The same thought swam through their minds: "If this dream could only last forever."

The End

**That's all folks! I am too tired (I had a Finnish test today) to continue and I have to study for tomorrows test. Pleasepleasepleaseplease REVIEW! **

**Tell me if there were ANY mistakes. I am trying to reach the perfection and this computer is not helping me, but don't be too mean. I am dead tired here. **


End file.
